


Fluffy moves

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kitty Lance, M/M, Sexual Content, smexy kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Kitty Lance was patient enough to wait his lovable owner to get home, so now he needs all the attention his owner can give him. even if it take all night for that~





	Fluffy moves

**Author's Note:**

> Oohhhh welll now~ Hehe 8D
> 
> i knew this had to happen..i mean..i had this image stuck in my head for so many days now it was all a matter of tiiiime
> 
> and yes i did it (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)✧
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by this pic XDDD
> 
> http://ashterism.tumblr.com/image/166360275519
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaahhh NO BETA sorry..sorryy (^=˃ᆺ˂) i need to find one fast…at least for my Voltron fever…lmao… XD
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ]*ΦωΦ)ノ *hides underneath blankets*
> 
> (LMAO sorry for the lame title XD)  
> (not much truly happening but yeaaa i can write an extra chapter... 8D who knows...how this is going i might even have a collection of Kitty Lance lol)

His tail, soft as cotton, wagged in front of his lovers chest, stroking it slightly, while his hands roamed all over the well built chest he was so fond of.  
The taller, man looked down upon his cute kitten and smirked widely, admiring the full desire in 'pets' eyes. Oh those eyes drove him nuts... he could see all the universe in them and he was so blessed those dark orbs looked only at him and nobody else.   
His whole body was his to command and play with, knowing all his weak points and good sides that Lance as more then willing to expose.

-are you in heat?-

He asked, eyes not moving away from his little kitten. Lance groaned at that voice and chuckled, releasing his hands from his chest.

-not really...-

Lance laid himself down on the bed, trying to provoke his owner into coming on top of him, just staying there, one hand above his head while the other was moving slowly over his exposed nipple underneath the this fabric of his shirt.

-im just a little playful today...-

His tail moved again this time moving lower until it reached Shiro's belly button.

Shiro was only wearing his pants, not like Lance that was fully clothed, so he was far more exposed to his kittens loving, fluffy, tail, tickling him all over. But he already learned all his pet's games.

This time he was ready.

Shiro reached to grab Lance's tail, tugging in gently.

-nyann...aaahh...-

His voice came out as a small growl and Shiro kept tugging his tail, smirking all the time, eyes locked upon him.

-do that again...-

-w..wha...?-

Another pull, this time harder, on his tail made Lance groan again and again.

-nyann..annhh..nyann!! S..Shiiro...-

-i love it when you say my name like that Lancy my boy...-

-Ahhh...-

Lance loved to hear his lovers voice. When Shiro leaned over on his chest, whispering something to his ear, making Lance more and more impatient.

-i...i want..?-

-mmhh? What is it kitten? What do you want..?-

-nyaaa..... you!!-

-ahh you need to be more specific kitten~

Lance was getting more impatient then every. His lovers slow movements drove him to madness, not knowing why did Shiro take so long to do anything. His tail was now moving again trying to pull Shiro closer and closer to him, as he was trying to melt their bodies together. 

Another chuckle and Lance knew Shiro wasn't willing to give in so easy. Ooohh but didn't he know that cat's aren't that much of patient creatures? He didn't want to play for too long as his needs and desires were already filling his mind with lust filling images and scenarios.

-just...h..hurry...-

-sshh... come on kitten...turn around for daddy...-

-nyaaahhh!!!!!-

Lance obeyed almost immediately, pushing Shiro slightly off of him as he turned around, chest pressing against the warm mattress underneath him. Shiro's hand now, moved back to his tail and pulled it up, stroking gently, making Lance make more and more lewd meows of pleasure.

The other free hand, Shiro moved lower underneath the tail, circling his fingers gently over the covered bottom, not removing the pants at all.

-S..Shiro..just...t..take them off...hurry...-

-ssshh...patients my kitten!! patience!!-

His thumb moved over his ass pushing slightly, just provoking Lance and making him a moaning mess. He noticed the other smaller boy move on the mattress in the most erotic way ever. His chest was fully pressed against the mattress, hands gripping the sheets, his face was already messy, tears forming at the corner of his eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth.

He was a needy mess... oh how he loved this games. He loved to dominate his little kitten, but not the the extent of breaking him. He wasn't that much of a sadist.  
He lowered his hands underneath Lance, unbuckling his belt, before unzipping his pants. Swift movement and the pants were already down his knees while Lance pushed his lower back up, literally his ass up in Shiro's face

-D..Daddy....come ooon....-

His legs were wobbly, he couldn't keep his pose anymore...Lance knew he wasn't going to last too much. He waited for Shiro for several hours before he came home and now all this slow foreplay made him even more impatient and ready to cum just by Shiro touching him.

-Kitten...so impatient...you should have been a dog..so I could say your 'a good boy'-

-i..i am a good boy daddy....-

-you are?-

Lance wriggled his tail again, knees shaking and moving his ass in front of his lover. Shiro couldn't contain himself, licking his lips sensually, just waiting to devour that sweet delicious treat right in front of him.

-hope your ready kitten..~ we got alllll night to eat..!!! and I brought my appetite...-

Lance groaned feeling his hands over his ass checks, not sure anymore if it was his own imagination now or the real thing, but the warmth and pleasure that awoken inside of him, told him..it truly was Shiro now..and this was going to be a loooong night indeed.


End file.
